


Battle Scarred

by fueledbycoffee



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Wasteland - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbycoffee/pseuds/fueledbycoffee





	Battle Scarred

They were a mess as they fell into the apartment, limbs entangled and mouths searching for skin to mark or lips to bite. Hands ripping at clothing and teeth making bruises on flesh as he pinned her to the now closed door. Breathing raggedly Jean wrenches Jared's hair in response to a hard bite to her shoulder. He growls darkly, blue lust filled eyes flicking up to her as she drags him up for another roughly passionate kiss. 

Tongues dance as their hands continue to rid the other of their clothing in any way possible, wanting to feel hot flesh on flesh. Manicured nails dug sharply into his shoulder with a gasp as one of his hands slipped down the back of her jeans and groped her ass firmly. 

"Fucker…" Jean growls shoving him away for a moment breathing heavily. Jared glared back his shirt ripped and pants half hanging off his hips, hair a mess from her fingers gripping it tightly as they had kissed in the alley way. The taste of her tongue and the cheap whiskey they'd had lingering in his mouth as he panted quietly, not breaking eye contact. 

The tension between them could have been cut with a knife before she took two steps forward and pulled him back to her, lips crashing together in a hungry kiss. Jean didn't care how much she hated this man, she didn't care at the moment that he'd lost her countless targets just from talking to him… All she cared about was that she was horny and he looked like a good fuck. 

Hands snaking up the back of her shirt to tug her bra free Jared kissed back with just as much fervor. His mind warring on why they were even doing this, they hated each other. This stupid bitch had lost him so many customers, the hell he had caught for coming back to the boss short on earnings. Then her nails seared his skin as her hips rolled into his, and the thoughts were lost in a flurry of movements. 

Tripping them into the couch Jared pushed her shirt and bra off and threw them off somewhere else on the floor. Kissing and biting down her neck and chest his teeth found one of her nipples, biting it gently before letting the flat of his tongue over it. Jean squirmed beneath his attentions, small gasps being pulled from her as he found almost every sweet spot with ease. Her fingers locking in his dirty hair as she arches, hips rolling languidly against his. 

"Jesus…" she groans warmth racing across her skin. Pulling her fingers from his hair she tugs his shirt off, then drags him up for another kiss. Jared can't help the devilish smirk at her groans, they may hate each other but he could already tell that tonight would be enjoyable. Dragging manicured nails down his chest Jean groped the front of his jeans, feeling the hardness there already and pulling a moan from him. 

Biting at her lower lip Jared's deep blue eyes bore into hers as he pulled away to breath for a moment, admiring the red blush across her cheeks and her bruised lips, sore from their rough kissing. There was a smirk across his lips as he watched her face, hands slipping down the front of her pants to trace cold fingers across her warm, wet folds pulling a loud groan from her. Eyes rolling back into her head as she arches into his touch, the contrast of his ice cold hands to her warm flesh making her whimper.

"Y-you're an asshole…" she gasps, hands gripping his shoulder tightly as he started to move his fingers in little circles around that sensitive little bundle of nerves. 

"You're the one who attacked me first." He purrs against her ear, working another mark into her soft skin as he strokes her, a soft chuckle leaving him. "You get wet fast… like a little virgin." He grins like a shark watching her writhe beneath him. 

"F-fuck ooooff…." She whines, voice cracking slightly as her hips move in contrast of his fingers. Jared quickly pressed a hand against her lower stomach, stilling those movements and earning an angry growl from her. 

"Ah ah ah … can't have you getting off now. You dragged me into this so we're playing by my rules." He says then leans down to nip at the shell of her ear "I'll work you up to the edge so many times you won't be able to breathe… but never enough to let you come." he adds, voice dark as his fingers press down a bit harder making her mewl. 

It wasn't long before she was gasping, voice pitched into high little moans. Then his fingers were gone and she groaned in loss, her skin tingling with how close she was to an orgasm. Jared wasn't finished though, wet fingers pulling away from her to yank her jeans and panties off tossing those over the back of the couch. His mouth kissed and nipped down her stomach leaving as many marks as he could, he wanted her to be sore tomorrow. Jean was quick to retaliate, her sharp nails digging deep into his skin drawing blood and a loud groan from Jared. 

"Just fuck me already!" She cries out as he bites down on her hip bone leaving the indent and marks of his teeth on her tan skin. Jared drags his tongue over the mark he had made and shivers from the desperation in her voice. Deciding it would just be the best to fuck Jean into the couch cushions, Jared quickly rids himself of his tight pants and boxers kicking them off and groaning quietly with the sudden cold. Fishing a condom out of his pant's pocket before throwing those off to the side with the rest of the clothing he ripped the package open with his teeth and slid it easily over his dick.

Leaning down to kiss her one more time, now loving the taste of her mixed with the alcohol on his lips, he pulled her roughly forward. Putting her knees over his shoulders Jared thrust into her with one quick movement, a loud moan coming from the both of them as she arches upwards hands clawing at the couch. Jared's grip on her leg tightened, he hadn't exactly expected her to be this snug and hot around him and it took the breath from his lungs as heat scorched across his skin, pleasure coiling in the bottom of his stomach. 

Panting raggedly Jean gives a small wiggle as she adjusted to his size, signaling him to move. Leaning back a little bit on his own knees Jared didn't waste time in starting up a fast deep pace that tore moans and half gasped curses from the woman beneath him. Rolling his hips back to meet his Jean bites her lips against a moan as Jared reaches down and smoothes one of his hands over her stomach before massaging one of her breasts. 

"C'mon let's hear it, how good does it feel you little bitch?" He growls out hiking her legs up a little bit more to thrust deeper into her. 

Jean cries out again pleasure lighting her skin on fire and causing her lower stomach to tighten. 

"S-So good, fuck!! Jared please!!" She cries out voice cracking and slipping into the higher registers as she tried to hold back her orgasm as he thrust into her at a merciless pace. 

Smirking at the cries of pleasure he was able to draw from her Jared felt his own orgasm curling in his stomach. Reaching the hand that had been rubbing her breast down to let his thumb trace circles around her clit again.

It was just the little push that she needed a loud scream ripping from her throat as her orgasm crashed through her like tidal wave, leaving her legs shaking. Jared was quick to come after her burying himself deep as he gave a loud groan. 

Collapsing forward on top of her Jared gasped for breath his chest heaving in time with hers as they stayed in that post orgasmal glow. Jean tried to shove him off of her weakly but ended up just putting her arms around him, unable to push him away and not wanting to hold him any closer.

Jared pulled out of her after a moment with a soft groan from them both. The roughness of the night seeping into their bodies and pulling their limp bodies together even though the both of them now wanted nothing to do with the other. Their breathing evening out Jean felt the exhaustion seeping into her bones the longer they laid there. Jared sighed quietly as he shifted a bit to clean himself up and then drag the scratchy wool blanket over them both and adjusting Jean so she was laying across his chest and they were both comfortable, knowing she'd just be gone first thing in the morning anyway.

Sighing quietly and saying nothing as he moved her Jean laid down on his chest, eyes already closing and sleep dragging her away into unconsciousness. Resting his hand on her back Jared felt Jean slowly drift off her breathing evening out and relaxing him into sleep as well.


End file.
